


Fraser's Halloween Nightmare

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-08
Updated: 1999-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has a truly terrifying Halloween vision...





	Fraser's Halloween Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fraser's Halloween Nightmare

Hi There! 

This is my first post. It came from a thread that was discussed between myself and a friend (Hi Jo!) last night. I said that I would work on this today, but please be warned, it was really late when we discussed this, 'nuff said.

I welcome all comments, cyber Mounties, Chicago Cops and deaf wolves.

**This is a Halloween story of sorts and let's see, we'll give it a PG rating as well as S for silly**. Thatcher and Victoria warnings for those who need them, but you might want to take a look anyway. Nothing graphic, obviously, and now for the ever popular disclaimer. The characters don't belong to me, but to Alliance and I am just playing with them because it's fun. The characters aren't mine, but the story idea is. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it for something other than your own reading pleasure. Please don't sue as I meant no harm and the only thing you would end up with is an extra copy of the DS soundtrack anyway.

Well, here it is.

# Fraser's Halloween Nightmare.

By Rebecca

Ben Fraser walked to his window and looked into the alley below. There were children dressed as your usual variety of ghosts, goblins, and creatures of the night. He also saw all of the papers swirling around and he knew the wind outside must be fierce, but that didn't stop him from trying to go out the window and down into the alley to retrieve the old woman's hat. As he leaned his head out the window, he saw the woman had been able to grab a hold of her hat and was now walking back down the alley, chasing after the children. Just then, the wind came back up and blew the prop out of the window. Fraser was not fast enough to escape the window crashing towards his head.

{|:-) {|:-) {|:-) {|:-) {|:-) {|:-) {|:-) {|:-) {|:-)

"FRASER!" From somewhere he heard her voice and struggled to regain consciousness. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the concerned eyes of his superior officer leaning directly over him.

He managed to say her name as she tried to help him into a sitting position. He asked what had happened and all she could reply was that she didn't know. He slowly tried to stand, with her assistance. For the first time, he noticed her attire, or rather her lack of attire. Inspector Meg Thatcher stood before him clothed only in a rather revealing red lace teddy.

"Oh Dear," was all he was able to manage as he felt the color rise in his face. "Excuse me ma'am, but aren't you a bit cold in that, would you perhaps like a robe?"

"No Ben," she replied coyly. "I think it is actually a bit warm in here."

"Oh." What else could he say? Red suits you? Well, with what she was wearing right now, any color would have suited her. No matter how much he had wanted this, the site he beheld was completely unbelievable. What to do, what to do.

"Well I suggest removing some of the clothing you have on. It might help," Thatcher purred, answering his thought. She was only trying to be helpful, but it made the color of his face turn a darker shade of red. One might almost call it crimson.

Just as he began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, there was a knock at the door. Ben tried to do the gentlemanly thing by immediately pushing Meg to a place where no one would be able to see her. As he opened the door, his jaw dropped. Standing before him was Victoria clad in a black raincoat. As she brushed past him, he wondered what would happen next. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Thatcher.

"Who the hell are you?" Victoria spat.

"I am Inspector Margaret Thatcher. Who the hell are YOU, why are you here, and just remember, I was here first."

"Really? My name is Victoria Metcalf and I think I was here before you and I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Thatcher replied. Looking at Ben, she said, "Why don't you invite your guest for another time?"

Ben tried explaining that Victoria had risked being arrested by coming here and he had to find out what she wanted. He needed to know.

Victoria told Ben that she had come back for him and that they had to leave because she was pretty sure she had been spotted by a cop when she was coming into the building.

"Victoria, you know I can't go with you. We have been through this before, remember?" Ben had no intention of going with her, but he had to admit, he did wonder what she was wearing under the raincoat.

As if reading his thoughts, she dropped the coat to reveal the exact same teddy Meg was wearing, only in black. Once more he said "Oh dear."

{|:-0 {|:-0 {|:-0 {|:-0 {|:-0 {|:-0 {|:-0 {|:-0 {|:-0

When the women began to circle each other, Ben tried to get between them, but was unceremoniously pushed against the wall for his trouble. Meg and Victoria began to argue over Ben and finally an idea came to him. Somewhat out of character for him, but it was the only thing he could come up with. The Inuit didn't have a story that would even come close in a situation like this, so he just announced, "Ladies, there is enough of me to go around."

His words stopped them dead in their tracks. They turned to look at him and then back at each other. Both women stared hungrily at the man before them and at the same time began, "I get..."

Well needless to say, another fight ensued. Ben was only able to get them to calm down by telling them they should take turns and that he would decide who would go first. He looked at Victoria and told her she could go first because she would have to leave soon to avoid the police.

Victoria took her post-it note (Ben decided this was the only way to be fair and to remember who got what) and attached it to - the Stetson. Meg quickly pointed out that she couldn't have it because it actually belonged to the RCMP. Disheartened, Victoria removed the stickie from the hat and placed it on Ben's forehead. Meg went next and put one on Ben's lips. Victoria screamed that it wasn't fair, but Meg held her ground.

They continued in this fashion until they reached his waist. Ben stood there, covered in post-it notes, wondering how he had gotten himself into this situation. Problem was, he already knew. "That is the last time I say something out of character," he thought.

As the two women approached him, the door suddenly flew open. Standing in the door, wearing a leopard print teddy, was Francesca Vecchio. "Hold it right there!" she screamed at the two women. Meg and Victoria turned and stared icily at Frannie. For once, Ben was very happy to see Francesca, until he saw what she was wearing and heard her say, "Give me one of those stickie things, I get a turn too."

All three women were slowly approaching him. There was no way to escape. Where the hell was Dief when he really needed him? Ben answered that thought with "Coward" when he saw Dief's tail from underneath the corner of the bed.

"Ingrate," he muttered.

As Meg, Victoria, and Frannie reached for his belt, he heard a phone ringing and he quickly regained consciousness. Slowly he rose to look around his apartment. No one was there. He went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face and said aloud, "Oh, thank God!" He heard a knock on the door and then a nagging thought came to him. As he reached for the door knob, he wondered where the ringing was coming from? He didn't own a phone.

The End?


End file.
